Heavy drop
The heavy drop is a method of obtaining a vehicle in Just Cause (1), available from the PDA. dropping the crate.]] Description The heavy drop is ordered at the PDA. An Agency helicopter (Jackson JC - 2 Alamo) will fly overhead and drop a wooden box with the vehicle of your choice, chosen from a list of four. As with the extraction, the service is not available when you have Heat, or when you're in an insufficiently clear area. It doesn't work in cities and on roads, despite them both having lots of clear areas. You can extract and order heavy drop when you have heat, but only when no one is attacking you. If you are in a secluded area, the Agency helicopter will arrive and pick you up/drop a vehicle, but will flee if an enemy helicopter approaches. Be careful not to get hit by the box. The box will fall on top of the flare. It's not possible to order another heavy drop if the previous vehicle is still close to you. The PDA will tell you that directly, or claim that all the choppers are busy. To workaround this, get far enough from that vehicle or destroy it. Using other Agency vehicles do not interfere with this. The cargo helicopter After the Jackson JC - 2 Alamo has dropped the box, it will fly away faster than any helicopter is usually capable of moving. A jet fighter can keep up with it (proven at La Perdida Military base). The same helicopter moves at a normal speed after an extraction. It is also invincible, and cannot be shot down. It's not possible to Hijack an Agency cargo helicopter, but if you're fast enough with the Protec Grappler G3, it is possible to parasail behind one. If the player grapples onto the helicopter and reels in, they will die, because Rico will not enter the Stunt position. Vehicles, in order of unlocking *Yamada 37-14 Vaquero - Unlocked at the end of the first mission, Devil's Drop Zone. *Bald Eagle Persuader - Unlocked after the mission Good Cop, Bad Cop (In water only). *GP Thunder Extreme Prototype - Unlocked after the mission Good Cop, Bad Cop. *Whiptail Gyrocopter - Unlocked after the mission Some Enchanted Evening. Trivia *The successors to this in later games are the Black Market in Just Cause 2, Rebel drop in Just Cause 3, and Supply drop in Just Cause 4. *The delivery crate spawns the moment the chopper flies above the flare, even though when approaching, it has nothing on it's belly. Gallery JC1 heavy drop 1.png|Jackson JC - 2 Alamo dropping the crate. JC1 heavy drop.png|Be careful not to get hit with the crate. It can kill you. JC1 loading 7 (GP Thunder Extreme Prototype, Heavy Drop, Spanish).jpg|GP Thunder Extreme Prototype seen in a loading image that explains how ordered a "Heavy drop" at the PDA, the language is spanish. Agency_Jackson_JC-2_Alamo.png|An Agency Jackson JC - 2 Alamo. Agency_pilot_for_Jackson_JC_-_2_Alamo.jpg|An Agency pilot. Yamada 37-14 Vaquero.png|Yamada 37-14 Vaquero. Three agency vehicles available through Heavy Drop..jpg|Agency vehicles available through heavy drop: A Bald Eagle Persuader on the left, a Whiptail Gyrocopter in the middle and GP Thunder Extreme Prototype on the right. While this picture may look impossible to create due to the one vehicle limit on heavy drop, it is possible to make this screenshot by driving the Bald Eagle Persuader from Agency 02 to Agency 04, and then dropping in a Whiptail Gyrocopter. Category:PDA Category:Just Cause Vehicles Category:Content Category:Gameplay